The Ghosts of Colorado
by Damus Daemon Dragon
Summary: This story is about what would happen if ghosts showed up in Middleton, CO. ch. 3 is up. Also I'm sorry I forgot to mention this happens 1 year after Phantom Planet and after graduation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I dont own any Danny Phantom or Kim Possible Charcters

**The Ghosts of Middleton**

**Danny Phantom's Story**

**By Damus Daemon Dragon**

It was a cold dark evening as Danny, Sam, and Tucker were just getting home from school. When Danny looked over at Sam and asked her to come over to his house later. She said that she would, and Tucker asked if he should come too. Danny looked over at him and told him no. Later that night Sam went over to Danny's house to see what he wanted with just her. Danny and Sam went into Danny's room and Danny began to ask her if it was alright with her if they went out Friday night. Sam agreed that Friday would be the most available.

The next day, Danny and Sam were out on their date, when all of a sudden the Ghost Knight, Skullker, Technis, Desiree, and Ember all attacked Danny at once. Luckily Sam was wearing the Specter Deflector and Danny went ghost and beat up Desiree and Ember, Beheaded Skullker and Technis, and used the ghostly wail on the Ghost Knight. Then later on they were attacked by the Box Ghost, Walker, and his goons. Danny ripped them to shredds, after a while he was getting real tired of beatting up all the ghosts every single day. So he decided to ask his mother if she would make a device kind of like the Fenton Thermos, except that it would permanently get rid of all the ghosts. She looked at him and told him that it wouldn't be possible. But she could send them somewhere else, and that if he wanted to permanently get rid of all the ghosts he would have to go there and defeat them there.

So the next day, Maddie started working on a device that would send the ghosts to another town. And she wasn't paying attention to what town she chose, so she ended up choosing Middleton, Colorado. Danny went on to school that day and told everyone what he was going to do. Lancer thought that it was a great idea and so did all of his classmates. Sam told Danny that she was going with him. Danny told her that if it was okay with her parents it was okay with him.

The next day Danny and Sam left for Middleton, Colorado. Danny told Sam that it would be quicker if they went by the ghost zone. Sam asked him if that was safe and he told her that all of the evil ghosts were in Middleton. She looked up at him and asked him if he was sure, he looked down at her and told her that it will be okay. She then told him that she trusted and loved him.

Later on Danny and Sam are flying through the Ghost Zone in the Specter Speeder. Their first stop is in the realm of Frostbite for the Infi-Map. Danny gets there and asks Frostbite if it was okay to borrow the Infi-Map. Frostbite lets them use the map and goes with them to help them out. So Danny, Sam, and Frostbite head towards Middleton, Colorado.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I dont own any Kim Possible or Danny Phantom Characters

**The Ghost of Middleton**

**Kim Possible's Story**

**By Damus Daemon Dragon**

It was a dark and gloomy day as Kim and Ron got home from their last mission. She was telling Ron that she was tired of all the missions. When he asked why, she simply told him that it was cutting into her date time with him. Ron told her that he liked going on missions with her. She then told him that she knew that he had fun with her on missions. But she wished that Shego and Drakken would help out sometimes.

Two days later Kim got a phone call from Shego telling her that her and Ron could take a break while Drakken and her took care of the world. Kim asked her if it was okay with Drakken and Shego told her that Drakken was fine with it. Kim then told her thank you and they both hung up. Kim turned to Ron and told him that they would have more time to themselves, because Drakken and Shego are picking up the slack.

After one week Kim and Ron were bored of doing nothing. So Kim called Shego and asked her how they were doing and if they needed any help. Shego told her they were doing fine and that they didn't need any help. So Kim turned on the television and there was a report about Bonnie's house being taken over by ghosts. When she saw how tweaked Bonnie was she believed it. So Kim and Ron went to Bonnie's house and asked her and her sisters what had happened. Bonnie looks over at Kim and Ron and tells them that some ghost by the name of Technis has taken control over all of their electronics.

Kim asked her why he told her his name. Bonnie looks at her and tells her that she doesn't know. Kim asked her if there were any other ghosts around. She looks at Kim and tells her that there is a ghost in Terra's house by the names of Skullker and Ember. Kim looks around Bonnie's house to see if she can see the ghost, but to no avail. So Kim told her that she was gonna leave Ron here to try and get rid of the ghost.

While Ron was taking care of Technis, Kim went to Terra's house and tried to figure out where all of the ghosts were coming from. Terra met Kim at the front door and told her not to go in because the two ghosts were fighting over who'll kill someone named Danny Phantom. Kim got close enough to here what the two were fighting about. The one named Skullker told the one named Ember that it was his right to slay the halfa. And the one named Ember told him that all of the ghosts should have that right. Kim found out that this Danny Phantom was the one who put them in this town and for some reason they can't leave. Kim went back to Bonnie's house with Terra and told all of them to go and stay at her and Ron's house until they could figure out what was going on. Bonnie stayed at Kim's house and Terra stayed at Ron's house. Bonnie's sisters stayed at a friend's house.

While Kim looked around Upperton, Ron looked around Lowerton. They met back at Kim's house and told each other that they didn't find any ghosts in either town. They then decided to look around Middleton and found out that there was hundreds of ghosts in Middleton, but nowhere else.They wondered why Middleton of all places. Then they saw a ghost hover by who kept shouting I'm the Box Ghost fear me.

So Kim and Ron followed the ghost and found out that there were other ghosts, with real forms and names. Kim tried to listen to what they were saying but to no avail. The ghosts were fighting verbally about some right to kill the halfa for doing this to them, then all of a sudden the two ghosts from Terra's house fly in. Two minutes later the ghost from Bonnie's house came in and started to tell the others that in order for them to leave, that they would have to cross over to the afterlife. All of the ghosts were unhappy about this, so they decided to head underground until the halfa arrives to take their revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any Kim possible or Danny phantom characters,**

**The Ghosts of Middleton**

**The Meeting Place**

**By: Damus Daemon Dragon**

Danny, Sam, and Frostbite had just landed in Middleton when Kim and Ron walked up to them and asked who they were. Danny looks at Kim and tells her that his name was Danny, and that the girl behind him was Sam. Ron looks around and spies Frostbite and yells for help. Danny looks at him and tells him that he is friendly and that his name is Frostbite. While Kim and Danny were talking about the ghosts that were running around Middleton he looks at her and tells her that he is sorry. She looks over at him and asked him why he was apologizing, and he told her that it was his families fault. She looked at him and told him that all was forgiven. She asked him how to get rid of all of the ghosts and Danny told her that he would have to beat them then shoot them with this gun (The Fenton Ecto Gun 7.0).

Danny looks at Kim and tells her that the gun will send any ghost back to their own dimension. Kim was wondering why Danny had said he would have to fight them, so she asked him what he had meant. Danny looks at her and tells her that where he is from he is a superhero. She looks at him and asks him what he means and Danny transformed from Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. Ron looks at Danny and tells him that it is cool that he can transform too. Sam and Danny look at each other puzzled, and then asked Ron what he meant. Ron looks at Kim and asks if it was okay to show them what he meant, she told him sure. Ron looks at Danny and Sam, and then he immediately transforms using his Mystical Monkey Powers.

Ron looks over at Danny and Sam and asks them what they thought. Sam looks over at Kim and asked her why his skin was blue. Kim looked over at Sam and told her that she had no idea. Just then Skulker and Ember attacked Danny out of nowhere. Danny was flying left to right trying to fight off Skulker and Ember. Ron jumped in the fight sending Skulker flying twenty feet. At this time Ember stopped attacking Danny and started attacking Ron. It didn't do her any good because Ron sent her tumbling into Skulker just as he was getting up. At that time Sam pulled out the Ecto Gun and with Kim's help shot a ghost portal behind them, which sucked them in.

Frostbite walked up to Ron and asked him how and why he received his powers. Ron looks at him and tells him that he got his powers from four monkey idols and it was because he needed them to stop Monkey Fist. Frostbite looks at Ron and asked him who Monkey Fist is. Ron looks over at him and tells him that he was a villain that he and Kim used to fight before he took the path of the Yono. Frostbite asked him what the Yono was. Ron looks at him and then tells him that the Yono is the dark side of Tai Shing Pek Kwar also known as Monkey Kung Fu. Frostbite looks at Ron then at Kim and asked her what makes her so strong. Kim looks at him and tells him that there are four things that make her strong: family, Ron, the people who need her, and her supersuit.

Kim asked Danny how many more ghosts there were left. Danny looked at her and told her that there were at least ten of them still out there. She looks at him and asked him if they also had names like Skulker and Ember. He told her that some of the more powerful ghosts have names like Technus, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Overgrowth, Walker, Desiree, Kitty, Johnny 13, Shadow, Ghost King, and Vortex. He then tells her that there are others with names and some without names. Kim and Ron look over at Danny, Sam, and Frostbite and they both ask at the same time if the Ecto Gun has enough energy in it. Danny looks at them and tells them that so long as he has Ecto Energy in his body it will stay powered.


End file.
